In The Hands Of The Traitor
by lofallingve
Summary: Sakura had accepted her fate. Her year would revolve around the one day with him. When the Akatsuki attacks her hometown, Sakura finds Konoha headed for doom. Can Sakura convince Konaha to accept help before its too late? Sequel: In The Hands Of The Enemy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Again! **

**So this is the SEQUEL to "In the Hands of the Enemy" Woo! I'm super excited for where it's going, so enjoy, and review!**

**(also, i had said this would get this up over the weekend, and I did have it done Sunday, but thanks to some technical issues, it didn't get up until today, sorrry!) **

**~lofallingve~**

* * *

><p>"That is such a lie!" Kiba laughed.<p>

"Serious bullshit." TenTen confirmed, leaning back into Neji.

"Oh _come on. _You guys know it's true. Hinata, you believe me right?" Naruto looked towards his wife.

"Umm, a-actually," Hinata let her words trail off, smiling guiltily.

"See, even your wife doesn't believe you." Kiba said triumphantly, fist pumping the air. "Hey," he said, leaning out of the booth to look out the window, suddenly distracted "Sakura's off of work early. That never happens." Naruto perked up at this, sitting straighter.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Come here!" Naruto yelled in the direction of the window, then turning back to the group, "She'll believe me." TenTen snorted.

"You yelled?" Sakura turned into the Ramen Shop, walking to where the group sat.

"Yes, because these fools," Naruto motioned with a flailing arm, "don't believe my story." Sakura raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, waiting for him to continue. "Well, I said that I single handedly took down an army of 500 in my last ANBU mission, because I did."He crossed his arms of his chest with a huff.

"Bull, I was with you on that mission, more like an army of 5." Shikamaru called as he walked by the booth. Naruto turned to flip him off, Shikamaru returning the gesture with a salute.

"Anyway," Naruto held out the word, "you believe me right? I _creamed_ that army of 500."

"Sure you did Naruto." The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched slightly. Kiba rolled his eyes at the exchange.

"So, why are you off work early? Tsunade decide that she's not gonna hide the hottest piece of action in Konoha in an office?" Sakura froze, blood turning to ice in her veins, smile slipping from her face. She slowly turned to Kiba.

"I got through my patient list early." She let her voice show the frost she was feeling. Could she flip the table on him without hitting TenTen and Neji?

"You should come with us to a party at Shikamaru's tonight." Kiba's voice was low as he leaned across the booth, closer to where Sakura was standing. When she swallowed it was thick, and burned metallic down her throat.

"I have priorities. Responsibilities. You should really try getting some." Naruto crooned 'oo' as Kiba bristled, glaring at her. His fury was that of puppy compared to the power that had exuded from a man Sakura knew. A man she loved. Kiba didn't scare her for a second. He let his anger fade though, a smirk resting on chapped lips.

"Well, if you want to let loose," Kiba licked his lips, "and forget the nightmare of those _responsibilities_ I'm your man." Sakura rolled her eyes, letting her nails dig into the flesh of her palms until they drew blood.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to remember that." Sakura said sharply, turning around and walking out.

"Aw, Sakura, ignore him, he's an idiot!" Naruto called after her, but Sakura was too far gone by then.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. <em>

Sakua was pacing. He was just being a flirt. He'd always been a flirt. It had never bugged her before. It was nails on a chalkboard now.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

She couldn't let him get under her skin like that. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know she was completely and forever taken. That she would never be interested in someone as flaky as he was. It wasn't his fault that nothing would ever compare to what she had. But still. Punching him for good measure would be _so _perfect.

"Okay Sakura, just put this behind you. Put it behind you. It's gone." Sakura hummed to herself slightly, pacing around the kitchen. Finishing early had been a horrible idea. She needed to get a mission and soon, or she'd break from being so stir crazy.

"Mom?" Mia padded into the room with heavy footsteps.

"Hey Mia." Sakura smiled, turning to her daughter.

"Mom! I drew you a picture while you were gone! I also learned a lot today. Did you know Orochimaru- the man Daddy killed- was a part of Tsunade-san's team? Along with Jiraiya? Isn't that weird? I learned all about the Uchiha history. They say Daddy's brother killed the entire Uchiha clan." Mia's voice dropped, "they say awful things about Daddy, too."

Sakura frowned, "What do they say Hon?"

"They say their just as bad as his brother. They say he is the biggest threat to Konoha. They say he should die awful deaths."

"Well, you just ignore everything they say. They don't know what they're talking about." Sakura rubbed her temples slightly.

"That's what I told them! I said he's a perfectly good man. I said my Daddy's just as good as any other daddy. They didn't believe me." Mia sighed, taking in a gulp of air and letting out very slowly. "So then I told them that I'd smack their face right on off if they dare insult my Daddy again. They said they pitied me, because I was just a mistake. I said my Daddy loved my Mommy, and then they say I just don't understand." Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"I think its best just to not give those people any attention. Just ignore them and go on as if they were never there, okay?"

"Okay. Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Daddy does love you, right?"

"Yes." A sad smile spread across Sakura's face.

"And you love him?"

"So much."

* * *

><p>"Sakura" his voice tickled her neck, lips kissing the skin just behind her ear, trailing down her jaw line. Sakura rolled over until her lips found his. His lips were warm and familiar, molding to hers as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. His chest was solid against hers, heart beating erratically. Sakura ran a hand through his hair, twisting pieces around her fingers, and pulling him closer. "Sakura." He pulled back, cupping her face, holding it mere inches away from his, so electricity sparked between them.<p>

His eyes swirled with emotion, onyx with little flecks of silver spinning with passion and love. He kissed her nose softly.

"I love you Sakura." His lips met hers, warmth spreading through her already kiss swollen lips. "I love you so much. I-"

BOOM!

Sakura shot out of bed, kunai in her hand, tense, ready.

BOOM!

Her heart sped in her chest.

"Mai! Mai!"

"Mom!" Mai ran into the room, eyes wide.

BOOM!

"Mai you need to stay here. I have to go see what's going on, but you have to stay here."

"Mom"

"Promise me Mai." Sakura knelt down, grabbing her daughter's shoulders, kissing her forehead.

"I promise."

Sprinting from the house, Sakura found the streets teeming with ninja. Sakura threw a kunai into the fray, joining the group. Slicing through a nin, she came face to face with Naruto.

"What's going on?" She screamed as another explosion sounded, turning to land a chakra filled punch at an oncoming attacker.

"Rogue ninja." Naruto yelled back, sending a kick to finish off the ninja Sakura had hit. "but it's a decoy." Sakura shot him a look, watching as the ramen shop went up in flame behind him. _Shit. _Sakura's heart froze; she needed to get back to Mai.

"What do you mean a decoy?" One kick, two, the ninja flew backwards.

"Akatsuki. The Akatsuki are attacking Konoha, and this is only the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>So,<strong>

**What'd ya think? It was a short chapter, and definitely meant to lead into the rest of the story, but, there you have it Also, I promise promise promise Sasuke will enter the picture soon. As in next chapter I believe. **

**Review! (It seriously helps!)**

**~lofallingve~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this chapter is still much shorter than I'd like them. BUT, I've kinda got the story where I want it to be for the **_**fun stuff **_**to really begin, so yippy! I hope you enjoy and review and I hope you've had a fabulous Monday! (really, Monday's cane be awesome, I promise!) **

**~lofallingve~**

"This can't be happening!" Naruto yelled, pounding his fist on the table. Tsunade turned to glare at him.

"Well it _is _happening, whether you think it can or not." She barked out, massaging a temple with two fingers. Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but was silenced by a swift elbow to the ribs delivered by Shikamaru.

"Well they've backed off, maybe they're retreating." Kiba said leaning against the wall of the office with his arms crossed over his chest, revealing a cut along his forearm, bruising purple.

"Hardly." Shikamaru joined Tsunade by massaging his own temples. "This wasn't some random attack. The Akatsuki have a plan, and the only way we'll stand a chance is if we take them seriously."

Tsunade nodded, "look, we need to keep civilians calm: they need to know what to do when the next attack comes. Naruto, Hinata, Lee you will take the western end of Konaha. Neji, TenTen, you'll be joined by Anko and Kakashi stationed at the front gates. At the southern end I want Ino, Shino, and Choegi. I will have some of our younger nin along the eastern side. Sakura I want you to be going around, looking for those who are injured." Tsunade sighed, "Kiba, I want you to follow her and make sure nothing happens."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, heart hammering. When was the last time _she _needed a bodyguard? She could take care of herself _thankyouverymuch_. Kiba was smirking, and Sakura had to resist the urge of rolling her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"Right, Shikarmaru, I need you to get to Suna, and bring back help." Shikamaru nodded. "Everyone understood?" There was a general nod. "Dismissed!"

Sakura sprang from the room, out onto cobblestoned streets, stomach lurching as she walked briskly. Tsunade didn't trust her anymore. She'd never been given a babysitter before during battle.

"Hey partner." The overconfident voice floated from down the street, heavy footsteps as he broke into a jog to catch up with her.

"Kiba, leave me alone." Sakura said through gritted teeth, she was not above punching him.

"I just figured we should get used to being around each other, since we'll be spending some quality time when the Akatsuki comes."

Sakura spun on the spot, "This isn't a game!" She jabbed him in the chest with a finger. "Look around you! We got through the last attack because they sent their weakest string, distractions. Next time Konoha might not get through so lucky, next time, it may be the real deal, and these buildings could be burnt to the ground, the streets filled with bodies!" Sakura jabbed him again.

"All the more reason for us to be prepared. To be used to be in sticky situations with one another." The smirk never left.

"If you don't," jab, "back the hell," jab, "off," jab, "I will," jab, "destroy" jab, "you."

"The hard to get thing? Delicious."

Sakura let her fist swing back, gain moment, fill with chakra, and hit its target. The green glow didn't fade around her fist, anger causing her head to throb with her pulse, as she stood frozen, arm caught in the grasp of Shikamaru, Kiba sprawled a couple feet away.

"Inuzuka get out of here." Kiba crawled to his feet, leaving without question at Shikamaru's demand.

"Let go." Sakura said in a deadly whisper.

"Try to get along." Shikamaru said just as quietly, still holding her wrist.

"He knows _nothing _of battle. He knows nothing about_ me." _Sakura pulled back on her wrist, but Shikamaru's grasp was firm. She bit down on her tongue hard enough to draw blood.

"You have to follow Tsunade-sama's rules. You'd better get used to being around him, even if he is a pig." Shikamaru dropped Sakura's arm, and walked away, starring up at the clouds.

"As if anyone could get used to _that." _Sakura snorted under her breath, hurrying back toward her house. The buildings that lined the streets were boarded up, some darkened with soot and ash from the battle, others wearing their scars of the fight with cracks down the sides of their structures. Sakura's own house looked eerily perfect; the only building on the street without any mark of the fight.

"What?" Sakura closed her eyes, fingers shaking slightly. _Mia is with the Uzumaki's. Mia is safe with Hinata. Everything is okay. Everything is fine. _Nonetheless, she approached her house slowly. There was no way that her house could have randomly come through the fight unscathed. Someone had purposely not attacked the house.

The door was unlocked, swinging forward as Sakura's hand met the knob. Concealing her chakra, Sakura snuck through the doorway, slinking down the dimly lit hallways. A candle that had not been there when Sakura had left the house sat on a ledge that held pictures of Mia, casting ghostly shadows across the confined space.

Sakura forced her breathing to be shallow, to go in, out, in, out. She was so, so quiet.

Arms snaked out from behind her, grabbing her waist, and pulling her off her feet.

"AH!" Sakura squealed, trying to squirm,

Then:

Every nerve in her body was frozen.

Every cell in her body froze.

Sakura was ever so still.

His chest was pressed up against her back, breathing in deeply and, to her dismay, shaking slightly with laughter. He pressed his cheek against her hair as Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back into his touch. She _knew _these arms.

"You scared me." She whispered, hesitantly tracing two fingers along the back of the arms that were snug against her waist. Sakura's confidence gained as he didn't disappear at her touch, and she arched her neck as his mouth made kisses down her neck. "You're not supposed to be here." Not that Sakura was about to complain. "If the elders knew…"

"The elders," god that voice. That voice that filled her dreams, savory and sweet and husky, "have other matters on their hands." Sakura kept her eyes closed as she slowly turned around in his grasp. Slowly, as if trying to not scare off a wild animal, Sakura brought her hand up, then touched his forehead, caressed his eyelids and traced his cheeks, finally touching his lips. Her fingers lingered on his lips. "The Akatsuki should never have attacked Konoha." He whispered against her skin.

Sakura opened her eyes, cautiously, letting her pink lashes shield her view at first, until she could she could see him in full, eyes opened, and fixed upon her favorite image. His smile was brilliant.

"Is Mia?"

"Safe." Sakura whispered, "Scared, but safe. She's with the Uzumaki's at the moment." Sasuke leaned toward her, breath hot on her face and nose brushing ever so slightly against her own.

"The Akatsuki wouldn't attack without warning. They want something. And I doubt it's the Dobe this time."

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked, looking into his dark orbs for answers.

"I." He took in a gulp of breath. "I wish I could say I knew what goes through Itachi-the Akatsuki's mind. But I don't. I just no it's nothing good; I don't trust their motives."

"As if anyone does." Sakura snorted.

"I do know, they won't stop now. If they sent one attack, they're willing to give everything they have. If they attacked Konoha, they mean to _conquer _Konoha."

Sakura winced. "We're not ready."

"You have to be." He leaned down and kissed her softly, Sakura closed her eyes, tipping her head back, letting his lips cover hers. Sasuke pulled back, seriousness flooding his face. "Sakura, I'm going to stay and help."

**Well? What did you think? **

**I feel like I'm writing kinda mushy, so tell me if I need to back off the ooey, gooey ness! Also, action to come next chapter! I hope you enjoyed and that you will review-with constructive criticism, thoughts, questions, ideas, or whatever! (They seriously make my day!) **

**~lofallingve~**


End file.
